bad girls
by Areas salvatore cullen
Summary: Annabeth Chase é uma adolescente de 16 anos indisciplinada que cresceu com a ausência da mãe e tendo liberdade o suficiente para fazer o que quisesse da vida. Até que, em uma reviravolta, sua mãe sempre ausente resolve deportar a menina para Nova Iorque, lar de toda a família Olimpus. Agora Annabeth tem que construir sua própria reputação em uma escola de riquinhos mimados
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Annabeth Chase. 16 anos. Cabelos loiros e cacheados. Olhos cinzentos únicos. Ar de superioridade.

Residente em São Francisco com a sua mãe, Atena Olimpus Chase, uma arquiteta muito prestigiada e conhecida em todos os Estados Unidos, e uma amiga da mesma, Carolline Wallack.

Annabeth Chase nunca foi uma pessoa muito fácil de se lidar. A garota era decidida, astuta e fazia tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para irritar a mãe, mesmo que esse ato fosse inconsciente. A menina era rebelde, não ligava para nada nem ninguém, e já havia feito qualquer coisa que esteja ao limite de sua imaginação.

Aos cinco anos, seu pai, Frederick Chase, abandonou a mãe para se casar com outra mulher, com qual ele já tinha duas filhas. Malcolm, irmão mais velho de Annabeth, na época com 15 anos, resolveu se alistar no exército. Nunca mais foi visto desde então.

E Annabeth deu início aos seus atos rebeldes e inconsequentes.

Na primeira escola onde estudou, a Califórnia Minds Open School Of Childs (ou CMOSC), uma escola muito conhecida e prestigiada, com uniformes com direito à gravatas e saias longas, Annabeth já dava início ao seu comportamento bruto e impensado. Ao mínimo dos xingamentos, por mais sem intenção que fossem, a loirinha se irritava e socava a cara dos agressores verbais, com direito a dentes caindo e muito, muito sangue.

Aos 10 anos, Annabeth perdeu a conta de quantos dentes já havia arrancado na CMOSC. Após pedir permissão à professora para ir beber água, o bebedouro a surpreendeu e acabou molhando sua saia, dando a impressão de que a mesma havia feito xixi. Annabeth deu de ombros e entrou na sala de aula, sendo motivo de piada e de cantorinha dos coleguinhas. "Annabeth fez xixi, Annabeth fez xixi!", eles cantavam. A menina não poderia agredi-los dentro da sala de aula, certo?

Ao contrário do que as outras meninas faziam (correr para a saia da professora chorando de vergonha), Annabeth abaixou a saia e a calcinha, cantando junto com os colegas "Annabeth fez xixi!" sem nenhuma vergonha.

Aquela cena certamente marcou a vida dos seus colegas, e de Annabeth, que fora expulsa da escola minutos depois.

Annabeth era o sinônimo de problema. Atena não conseguiu matriculá-la em nenhuma outra escola particular (todas souberam do incidente do xixi e das agressões por xingamentos inocentes), e então a arquiteta limitou-se a contratar um professor particular até que Annabeth fizesse 14 anos e fosse para uma escola pública.

Os anos que se seguiram com Annabeth sozinha em uma sala vazia, desafiando e respondendo o professor foram tediosos e nada agradáveis para a menina. A cada mês um professor novo surgia, ensinando a mesma baboseira que o professor anterior ensinara, e a loira acabava por ter que pesquisar ela mesma sobre as aulas na internet. Annabeth podia ser desafiadora e rebelde, mas um fato que escondia de todos à sua volta era que ela era muito inteligente.

O primeiro ano na California High School foi muito emocionante para Annabeth. Ela passou a andar com pessoas que nem ela, desafiadoras e sem medo do que pudesse acontecer a cada palavra dita e repetida. Quase todos os professores da escola pediram demissão após dar aula para a turma dela.

Mas, sem hesitar, a melhor parte fora que arranjou um "namorado", por assim dizer. Eles não estavam exatamente juntos, mas havia feito algumas besteiras após as festas, quando estavam chapados ou até sóbrios e conscientes. De acordo com Annabeth, aquele menino lhe devia sua virgindade.

Logo depois de uma briga com sua mãe e com o garoto, Annabeth decidiu não ter mais relações com ele. O menino ficou possesso e atirou nela, no pé direito. O dito cujo está preso até os dias de hoje, e após alguns meses de fisioterapia (e depois de ter ficado com o fisioterapeuta), Annabeth se recuperou e anda normalmente.

O seu segundo ano no ensino médio foi ainda mais empolgante. Era uma turma completamente nova, e os professores pareciam ter um certo medo da garota – não lhe dirigiam a palavra e, seja quaisquer atividade que ela ou seus amigos estivessem fazendo, não lhes dava nada mais que um sermão.

Annabeth era uma das meninas mais desenvolvidas de sua turma, com seios fartos, coxas grossas e torneadas, e barriga definida, apesar de ser baixinha. Seus cabelos loiros eram lisos depois de uma progressiva altamente cara, mas ela não ligou. Detestava seus cachos.

A loira não sabia ao certo como isso aconteceu, mas em pouco mais de dois meses de aula, os garotos faziam uma fila no fundo da sala, revezando-se para apertar seus seios. Os professores não viam, ou fingiam que não viam a cena.

Isso se prolongou até o terceiro ano, quando a garota quis fazer mais. Ela elegia garotos cuja ereção, aos seus olhos, era maior, e masturbava-os no fundo da sala, enquanto eles mordiam seu dedo para não gemerem e voltarem a atenção do professor presente para a farra no fundo da sala. Essa cena, a menina tinha certeza, nenhum professor via. Annabeth chegou a ficar com alguns dos meninos masturbados, nada que durou mais de uma semana.

Até que aconteceu.

Era um professor novo, Klaus, que aparentemente não tinha medo de Annabeth. As discussões entre os dois na sala de aula eram intensas, com direito a palavrões e berros que ecoavam pelos corredores da escola. Annabeth vivia na detenção e sendo suspensa, acumulando um ódio mortal de Klaus.

Uma vez, na aula de literatura, Annabeth estava fazendo sua cena com um dos garotos, que gemia baixo enquanto a professora saía da sala múltiplas vezes por motivos desconhecidos, e a sala acabava ficando vaga, sem supervisão de algum adulto. Aquilo dava oportunidade para o menino gemer enquanto aproveitava aquela sensação.

O que, ninguém esperava, era que Klaus estivesse passando por aquele corredor no mesmo instante em que o menino chegara ao seu ápice, gemendo coisas sem nexo e altas. O professor adentrou a sala e viu a cena. Chamou Atena para uma conversa séria, e no mesmo dia, Annabeth fora expulsa.

– ANNABETH OLIMPUS CHASE – a arquiteta gritou, assim que adentraram a casa. – NO QUE A SENHORA ESTAVA PENSANDO? JÁ NÃO ME BASTASSE TODAS AS HUMILHAÇÕES QUE VOCÊ ANDA FEITO, ACHA QUE EU NÃO SEI? E AGORA ISSO? VOCÊ MASTURBOU UM MENINO EM PLENA AULA DE LITERATURA!

Annabeth revirou os olhos. Já estava acostumada aos sermões da mão. Estava no último degrau quando ouviu algo que fez seu coração pular para fora pela boca.

– JÁ CHEGA PRA MIM, ANNABETH. ESTOU FARTA DISSO, _FARTA_! NAS FÉRIAS DE INVERNO, LOGO APÓS O NATAL, VOCÊ VAI PARA NOVA IORQUE E CURSARÁ O RESTO DO ENSINO MÉDIO LÁ, EM UMA ESCOLA PARTICULAR, E IRÁ MORAR COM O SEU TIO.

Annabeth se virou com os olhos arregalados.

– AH, MAS EU NÃO VOU MESMO! VOCÊ NUNCA FAZ NADA, ACHA QUE PODE FICAR SENTADA NA SUA CADEIRINHA DE COURO NO ESCRITÓRIO ACHANDO QUE É A RAINHA DO MUNDO E SÓ APARECER EM OCASIÕES NECESSÁRIAS, TIPO, HÃ, NUNCA? EU MAL TE VEJO EM CASA E VOCÊ QUER ME DAR LIÇÃO DE MORAL, DONA ATENA? NOSSA, QUE IRONIA.

Atena ergueu a mão esquerda e depositou um tapa em uma das bochechas da filha.

– Nunca me responda desse jeito, está me ouvindo? ESTÁ ME OUVINDO? – Atena repetiu, e Annabeth assentiu. – Você vai para Nova Iorque, não tente contrariar.

Nos meses que se seguiram, a menina fez de tudo para deixar a mãe ainda mais possessa. Dizia que estava vivendo ao som de Bad Girls, da M.I.A., sua música favotira; experimentou drogas novas, realizou inúmeras fantasias, passava semanas fora de casa, mas nada disso mudou a decisão de Atena de que iria mandar a filha para outro estado.

E aqui está ela. Dia 3 de janeiro, arrumando as malas e encaixotando seus pertences para entrar no avião no dia 5. Rumo à Nova Iorque.


	2. Live fast, die young

_Live fast, die young, bad girls do it well._

Foi essa a música que me acordou naquele domingo, dia 4 de janeiro. Merda. Não dá pra acreditar que a minha mãe teve a pouca vergonha de me despachar para Nova Iorque como se eu fosse um fardo. Vaca.

Meu quarto se resumia à minha cama e algumas roupas que ainda não foram encaixotadas – e que eu usaria para viajar e sair hoje à noite. Revirei os olhos. Não queria levantar. Queria apontar uma arma pra filha da puta da minha mãe e obrigá-la a me deixar ficar.

Porque ela estava fazendo aquilo? Ela achou que eu ia mudar se fosse para a casa do meu tio? Coitada. Só espero não ser mandada para a casa de algum tio chato, mas como o tio que a minha mãe mais tem contato é Ares, acho que vou acabar indo para lá.

Gemi de ódio. Argh, que vontade de estrangular ela! Quem ela pensava que era? Eu via mais Carolline do que ela, e Carolline tinha muito mais autoridade na casa do que ela, que passava dias fora sem dar notícia de vida e reaparecia das sombras achando que mandava em tudo. Eu tenho nojo da minha mãe.

Me estiquei até a mesinha de cabeceira e peguei meu iPhone. Desliguei a merda do despertador e o joguei em qualquer parte da cama. Aquele celular tinha sido um presente do meu avô, Zeus, que também morava em Nova Iorque.

Na verdade, minha família inteira morava em Nova Iorque. A vadia da minha mãe não me mandou só para a casa do meu tio, mas me pôs sob supervisão da minha família inteira. Vaca.

Pouco depois que eu joguei meu celular pra longe, o maldito começou a tocar. Nossa, que ódio! Aquele celular era estridente e ficava vibrando que nem uma cachorra no cio quando tocava. Patti Smith começou a cantar o refrão mais agitado de _Because The Night_, e eu tive vontade de deixar tocando pra poder ouvir aquela música, mas vi o nome na tela. Malcolm. Eu não o via há mais de 10 anos.

– MALCOLM? – eu disse, entusiasmada.

– Alô? Quem é?

– É Annabeth! – eu respondi.

– ANNIA! Meu deus, sua voz está muito mudada! Minha irmãzinha mais nova está com 14 anos, uau, está crescendo.

– Malcolm, eu tenho 16.

– Não, você tem 14 e eu tenho 24. Por favor, não me lembre que estou com 26 anos, eu estou um velho!

Eu ri.

– Mas porque ligou?

– Nossa, sua grossa, não mudou nada. Fiquei sabendo que a sua mamãezinha te despachou para Nova Iorque.

Revirei os olhos.

– Aham.

– Ah, Anniezinha, o que você aprontou dessa vez?

– Foi culpa da merda daquele professor, o Klaus! Ele NÃO DEVIA estar na porra do corredor, o que ele estava fazendo lá? DEVIA ESTAR DANDO AULA!

– Não quero saber sobre o Klaus, Annabeth, quero saber o que você fez pra sua mãe finalmente te mandar pra fora do estado – ele respondeu, em um tom rígido que me deu mais ódio ainda.

– Ela não transa há meses, quer ir em um puteiro e...

– Annabeth!

– TÁ! – eu disse. – O Klaus me pegou fazendo umas coisas com um garoto na sala, deu a louca nele, que também deve estar sem fazer sexo há muito tempo, e eu fui expulsa.

– Tsc tsc tsc – ouvi Malcolm dizer. – O que foi que você fez dessa vez?

– Nada que aquele viado ainda não tenha feito!

– Annabeth, se acalme, ou você vai acabar atirando em alguém. Só liguei pra falar que estou morando com o vovô, então, você vai vir me visitar.

– Af, Malcolm! Você já tem 26 anos e _mora com o vovô_? Não tem orgulho não, garoto?

Malcolm deve ter revirado os olhos.

– Deixa de ser uma vaca, Annabeth.

– VACA É A SUA MÃE!

Ouvi Malcolm dar uma risada, e logo em seguida ele desligou. Voltei a me deitar na cama e encarar o teto. Até Malcolm morava em Nova Iorque. Então eu tinha quatro tios, dois avós, um irmão e não-sei-quantos-primos me vigiando. Isso não vai ser bom.

Me levantei da cama e desci até a cozinha. Como se era de esperar, apenas Carolline estava lá, se atacando em cima da bancada com um de seus clientes.

Carolline era uma amiga da minha mãe, embora eu não saiba muito bem onde elas se conheceram e como ficaram tão próximas, já que Carolline tem uns 24 anos, e minha mãe tem uns 80. Além de que Carolline estava sempre bem-humorada, e minha mãe era uma verdadeira vaca grande parte do tempo. E, acima de tudo isso, Carolline era uma prostituta, e minha mãe, uma arquiteta.

Bom, não é muito legal crescer ao lado de uma prostituta, mas Carolline era legal. Ela sempre evitou "trabalhar" em lugares públicos da casa, por onde eu passava, até que aos 15 anos eu disse pra ela que tudo bem ela sair transando em cima de todas as planícies da mansão, porque eu já tinha uma boa noção do que era isso.

Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu flagrei ela e algum cliente fazendo coisas um tanto inadequadas, até pra mim.

Eu caminhei até a geladeira em silêncio, tirei um suco de uva de lá e subi até o meu quarto. Por incrível que pareça, Carolline nem notou a minha presença na cozinha. Tenso.

Liguei meu computador, e vi meu facebook lotado de mensagens da Krystal e da Haley, minhas melhores amigas, e as meninas que a minha mãe chamava de "problemas". Elas perguntavam se estava tudo certo para hoje à noite, e quem ia me acompanhar até o aeroporto amanhã.

Sim, estava tudo certo para hoje a noite. Iríamos para um parque deserto e abandonado junto com mais uma galera, conversar, fumar e beber. Eu certamente NÃO queria que a minha mãe me levasse ao aeroporto, não vou me despedir dela, então disse que elas poderiam me levar.

Depois de tomar a mísera caixinha de suco de uva que eu consegui pegar da cozinha, troquei de roupa e me olhei no espelho.

A verdade é que, acima da minha mãe me odiar, odiar meu cabelo, meus amigos e tudo em mim, ela odiava ainda mais as roupas que eu usava.

Vou explicar; meu estilo é puxado pro rocker, eu adoro coisas pretas, rasgadas, vermelhas e até meias arrastão. Taylor Momsen é como um ícone de moda pra mim, e minhas roupas são bem parecidas com as que ela usa: vestidos até pouco abaixo do quadril imitando um espartilho, com direito a spikes, tachas, meia 7/8 e cinta-liga aparecendo. E eu adoro isso.

Mas, como ainda estava cedo e eu não tinha muitos planos para de manhã, não ia colocar um vestido-espartilho vermelho ou preto e meia-arrastão aparecendo. Coloquei uma blusa cinza que deixava minha barriga à mostra, e batia um pouco abaixo dos seios, e um short jeans qualquer. Sentei na frente do computador, fazendo um coque mal feito que se desmanchou poucos segundos depois. Mas era uma mania minha, sempre que estava prestes a fazer alguma coisa que talvez demorasse, amarrava meus cabelos em um coque que se desmanchava logo depois. Krystal ficava falando que eu tinha T.O.C.

Entrei na internet e pesquisei sobre a tal escola que eu estudaria, a Goode High School. Entrei no site da escola, e eu definitivamente não queria estudar lá.

Primeiro, a escola parecia aquele Elite Way, do RBD. Só tinha gente com cara de metida, ou pelo menos era isso que as fotos mostravam. Eu vi uma foto do time de futebol reunido, e honestamente, eram 11 meninos gays com cara de babacas posando pra uma foto. Não acredito que a minha mãe estava prestes a me mandar pra aquele inferno.

Passei para a próxima foto, que era pior ainda. Eu caí em uma crise de riso. Eram oito meninas com uniforme preto e branco de líder de torcida, eu poderia falar que eram suficientemente curtos, mas eu uso coisas piores então não tenho moral pra falar nada, exceto zoar aquelas perninhas de graveto e corpo magricelo das meninas.

Passei pela próxima foto, achando que não podia ficar ainda pior. Havia uns dois ou três casais se beijando, e aí que eu ri de verdade. Aquela escola incentivava a putaria? E pior, os três casais eram jogadores de futebol com líderes de torcida. Existe coisa mais clichê? Não. Vamos ler a legenda: "Três dos nossos mais bonitos casais em momentos íntimos". MOMENTOS ÍNTIMOS? MEU DEUS.

Me recusei a ver o resto das fotos, e fui fuçar pelo site da escola, vendo fotos dos alunos do terceiro ano. Olha que beleza, TODOS OS JOGADORES ESTÃO NO TERCEIRO ANO. Não tem nenhum macho nessa escola?

Fui passando as fotos dos alunos. Achei uma foto em que um menino batia no outro, mas se a foto foi tirada realmente devia ser de brincadeira, o que era uma pena. Vou ter que bater "de brincadeira" nos outros.

Achei uma foto que chamou a minha atenção. A legenda era: "Alunos do terceiro ano cumprindo a detenção". Havia uma menina de cabelo castanho escorrido, o menino que estava batendo no carinha na outra foto, e um cara loiro com uma cicatriz no rosto. Aquela detenção parecia realmente inofensiva, já que a detenção na minha outra escola sempre tinha alguém se comendo ou fumando alguma coisa. É claro que eu puxava esse tipo de comportamento, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Continuei passando as fotos. Blé, blé, muito blé. Aquela escola não tinha NADA de interessante? Parecia mais uma escola pra riquinhos mimados conviverem com riquinhos mais mimados ainda. Revirei os olhos e fui ver fotos dos professores.

FALA SÉRIO, aqueles professores deviam ter o que? 20 anos? Eles nunca iam fazer nada comigo.

Continuei vendo fotos dos alunos do terceiro e quarto ano, procurando por alguém que tivesse cara de macho ou de durona, mas realmente os mais "durões" que eu encontrei estavam naquela foto da detenção, e olhe lá.

Saí do site daquela escola idiota. Entrei no facebook e acessei a conta dos meus tios, pra ver se eles tinham falado alguma coisa sobre eu estar indo para lá contra a vontade. Nada. Entrei no facebook do meu avô, Zeus, e ele sim parecia animado com a minha chegada. Disse que haveria "mais uma sentada à mesa da sala de jantar do Olimpo!".

Ele não pode ser meu avô.

Eu estava prestes a achar mais alguma coisa pra fazer no computador quando a campainha tocou. Achei que a Carolline estivesse muito ocupada para atender, então desci correndo pelas escadas de vidro, quase me espatifando no chão de mármore, para atender a porta.

Eu não acreditei no que eu estava vendo.

– DYLAN? – perguntei, abismada. Dylan foi o menino que me deu o tiro no pé há dois anos, quando resolvi terminar com ele. – O QUE MERDA VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? DEVIA ESTAR NA PRISÃO!

Dylan riu.

– Uau, você está um tesão nessa roupa – ele disse.

– Me erra, seu merda.

– Ei, ei, ei, o que é que aconteceu com você, Annie?

– Eu não sei, talvez a porra do tiro que você tenha me dado no pé tenha afetado meu cérebro, Dylan – eu disse, e já ia fechando a porta, quando ele colocou o pé na brecha da porta e me puxou pelo pulso para fora da casa.

– Não se faça de difícil, Annie... Todos sabem que você não resiste a mim.

– É, lógico, talvez seja por isso que eu tenha terminado com você, seu otário. Me deixa em paz.

Ele ignorou as minhas palavras e me prensou contra a parede, apertando a minha cintura.

– Soube que você vai para Nova Iorque amanhã.

– Algum dos seus coleguinhas da prisão te contou isso?

Ele fez mais força na minha cintura.

– Condicional, gata, condicional... Tô livre hoje... Achei que seria uma boa ideia se eu te desse uma despedida apropriada.

– Eu já vou ter uma despedida apropriada hoje à noite, obrigada.

– Anda, Annie... Só uma noite.

Eu bufei.

– Pra você me matar depois? Não, obrigada – repeti, me debatendo, mas Dylan não me soltou.

– Você sabe que eu não aceito "não" como resposta.

– E você sabe que eu posso muito bem te dar um tapa na fuça.

Ele revirou os olhos e me beijou, sem dar aviso prévio. Fechei meus lábios com força, impedindo que sua língua passasse, mas ele acabou dando um jeito, e em pouco tempo sua língua nojenta percorria toda a extensão da minha boca. Mordi ela com força, até sentir o gosto do sangue na minha boca.

– AI, ANNABETH! – ele disse, com a língua pra fora, que nem um pato. – VOCÊ ME MACHUCOU!

– Isso não foi nada comparado ao tiro no meu pé, Dylan – eu rebati, e cuspi o resto de sua saliva e sangue que estavam na minha boca na sua cara. – Eu tenho certeza disso.

Saí correndo para dentro de casa e tranquei a porta. Argh, que ódio daquele cara. Ele ficou berrando algumas coisas sem nexo, mas eu não dei muita bola. Subi de volta ao meu quarto e liguei para a Haley.

– Fala, gata – ela disse.

– Você não vai acreditar no que acabou de acontecer.

– Desembucha.

– O Dylan apareceu aqui, que nem um louco. Disse que estava na condicional e que queria mais uma noite comigo antes de eu ir para Nova Iorque.

– E o que você disse?

– Eu disse que não!

– Você é idiota? Cara, o Dylan é um sonho, não acredito que você disse não!

– Haley, olha a merda que você tá dizendo!

– Annabeth, aceita o meu conselho. Você disse que o Dylan foi o melhor sexo de toda a sua vida, e agora ele praticamente implorou pra ficar com você antes de você ir embora. Não vai ter como ele te perseguir em Nova Iorque, menina anta! Vai lá embaixo e transa com ele, transa como se você nunca tivesse transado na vida, como se a sua existência dependesse disso e...

– Já entendi, idiota.

– Você não vai se arrepender. Depois me liga, hein?

Desliguei o telefone sem responder mais nada. Não acredito na burrada que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Fui até a janela do meu quarto, e Dylan ainda estava na grama, sentado de frente para a porta. Revirei os olhos.

– DYLAN! – o chamei, e ele olhou para a janela com um sorriso na cara.

– Mudou de ideia, hã?

– Não se vanglorie – eu disse, e peguei uma corda, jogando pela janela até que chegasse nele. – Você já fez isso antes, espero que não tenha esquecido.


	3. Never getting back together

_We are never ever ever getting back together_.

Dylan subiu pela corda e foi escalando as paredes da mansão sem nenhuma dificuldade. Fiquei me perguntando se transar com ele por necessidade realmente era a coisa mais racional a se fazer, mas foda-se. Quem liga pra lógica numa hora dessas?

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou as cortinas, fazendo o quarto mergulhar em um escuro tenso, iluminado apenas pela luz verde florescente do relógio de cabeceira. Tranquei a porta e, assim que me virei, bati em uma forma firme e escura parada ali.

– Ah, Annabeth, você sabe que eu gosto mais com a luz acesa... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, e eu revirei os olhos.

– E você sabe que no escuro é muito melhor.

O dei um empurrão de leve e me joguei sobre ele, cruzando minhas pernas na sua cintura e sentindo sua ereção logo abaixo de mim. Ele prendeu as mãos nas minhas costas enquanto chupava o meu pescoço e eu gemia coisas desconexas. Dylan me jogou na cama e eu me despi rapidamente, e tenho certeza de que ele devia estar fazendo a mesma coisa. As coisas com Dylan sempre eram assim, rápidas e meio blé, e geralmente ele era o único que gozava. Enfim, o senti mordiscando o interior das minhas coxas e rasgando o elástico da minha calcinha, provocando um estalo meio alto devido ao silêncio. Eu gemi baixo e ouvi o barulho de papel sendo rasgado, o que significa que Dylan deveria estar colocando a camisinha. Ele se posicionou na minha entrada, me penetrando com força. Eu mordi meu lábio e fechei os olhos, o sentindo por inteiro dentro de mim.

Dylan levantou uma das minhas pernas, a passando pelos seus ombros, e mordeu meu dedinho do pé. Eu fiquei quieta. Sempre que eu estava na cama com um cara costumava ficar quieta para ver o quão longe ele iria para me fazer gemer. É, talvez eu tenha T.O.C.

Dylan continuou estocando em mim com força e rapidez, até chegar no seu ápice. Ele saiu de dentro de mim e eu gemi em desaprovação.

– Você está ótima, como sempre – ele disse, provavelmente sorrindo.

– Aham – respondi, revirando os olhos. – Já pode ir embora agora.

– Uau, Annabeth, isso não é jeito de tratar as visitas.

– Você não é visita, você é só um louco psicótico.

– Oh, vai dizer que não gostou?

– Vou, vou dizer que não gostei, porque eu não gostei. Você é ridículo.

– Ei, não gostou porque?

– Porque não – retruquei, revirando os olhos. – Pode sair da minha casa agora?

– Não, vem aqui, você vai gostar.

– Me larga, Dylan.

Dylan me puxou pelo pulso e me posicionou debaixo dele, prensando meus pulsos contra o colchão. Eu sei que, se ele não quisesse que eu me soltasse, eu não me soltaria. Dylan conseguia fazer muita força quando queria.

Ele se abaixou e chupou meus seios com força e sem pressa, até que eles ficassem completamente vermelhos e sensíveis. Mas Dylan não sabia a hora de parar, e continuou mordendo meus seios até que os gemidos que saíam da minha boca passaram de prazer a dor. Dei um chute na sua coxa para que ele parasse, e ele se desculpou.

Sua boca quente desceu até a minha barriga, dando alguns beijos lá, e então depositou um beijo cálido na minha intimidade, me fazendo suspirar. Dylan nunca foi muito bom em oral, mas oral nunca era ruim. Eu acho.

Ele soltou os meus pulsos e penetrou dois dedos em mim enquanto pressionava o meu clitóris com a língua. Eu gemi baixo. Seus dedos começaram a rodar dentro de mim, me masturbando, ficando meio impossível de não gemer. Então ele começou a beijar e chupar meu clitóris, mordendo de leve meus lábios menores e maiores, me fazendo soltar um _leve_ grito. Cheguei ao meu ápice poucos minutos depois, mas Dylan não engoliu. Fresco.

– Agora foi melhor, né? – ele indagou, se deitando ao meu lado.

– Você ainda não é bom em oral.

– Ah, Annabeth, qual é!

– Estou falando a verdade, Dylan.

Antes que Dylan pudesse protestar, eu subi em cima dele e o dei um beijo na bochecha. Me posicionei em cima do seu membro e comecei a me mexer para cima e para baixo. Suas mãos variavam entre apertar meu quadril, minhas coxas ou meus seios. Ele gemia o meu nome alto e claro, e depois de algum tempo eu cheguei ao meu ápice, antes dele. Lógico que, do jeito que ele era, não iria me deixar sair dali sem que ele tivesse gozado. Ele firmou as mãos na minha cintura, me ajudando a fazer o movimento ainda mais forte, até que eu olhei para o relógio e parei. Dylan gemeu em desaprovação.

– Merda! – gritei, e saí de cima dele. – Já tô atrasada. Sai daqui, Dylan.

– Não, não e não. Nem fodendo. Eu vou com você até lá.

– SAI DAQUI! – eu berrei, batendo no seu peito, e ele riu. Fui até o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, logo para depois colocar a roupa que eu havia separado. Dylan já estava pronto quando eu entrei no quarto, e as cortinas já estavam abertas.

– Se você pensa que vai comigo – eu disse, ajeitando o meu cabelo. – Você está muito enganado.

– Ah, Annabeth, qual é. Eu te dou o melhor oral da sua vida e você não quer me deixar sair com você e os seus amiguinhos?

– Primeiro, se fosse o melhor oral da minha vida, você estaria deitado na cama, fazendo o oral, e não agora implorando para ir comigo. Segundo, esse foi o pior oral da minha vida.

– Assim você me magoa.

– Talvez desse jeito você saia da minha casa.

– Anda, vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos...

Desisti de discutir com o Dylan e o deixei ir comigo até a praça onde eu encontraria Krystal e Haley. Saímos de casa no segundo seguinte, ignorando Carolline e seu cliente ainda transando no balcão.

– Sabe, Annabeth, eu sempre soube que sexo de reconciliação era o melhor – ele disse, me jogando um capacete. – Mas sexo de reconciliação com você é ainda melhor.

Sexo de reconciliação? O QUE?

– Dylan, sexo de reconciliação? Por algum acaso você acha que vamos voltar?

– Depois de tudo o que fizemos no quarto nós _não_ vamos voltar?

– Eca, não! Lógico que não! Nunca mais vamos voltar, Dylan, aprenda. Isso foi só uma despedida. Chame de sexo de despedida se você quiser.

– Ah, Annabeth, tão ingênua. Nós vamos ver se vamos voltar ou não.

Ergui uma sobrancelha e subi na sua conhecida moto. Eu já havia andado muito nela, com ou sem o Dylan, então não era nenhuma novidade o fato de que ele me pediu para segurar nele _com força_ para que eu não caísse. Blá blá blá, Dylan.

Meia hora depois, chegamos à praça de sempre. Will e Jake já estavam lá, discutindo sobre quem beberia a garrafa mais cara de vodca e afins. Krystal e Haley estavam rodeando os dois como se fosse uma macumba, e provavelmente também deviam estar brigando pela garrafa. Suspirei e sorri.

É, a noite seria longa.


	4. Welcome to the jungle

_Welcome to the jungle, we got fun and games, we got everything you want, honey we know the names._

Welcome To The Jungle. Não havia música mais perfeita para o que eu estava prestes a passar àquela manhã. Era dia primeiro de fevereiro, as aulas estariam começando (para mim) e retornando para as pessoas normais que não foram expulsas da escola sem um motivo concreto.

Já que estava particularmente frio, coloquei um vestido-espartilho preto liso, justo e curto, um dos meus preferidos. Vesti um casaco xadrez azul e uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima do casaco. Coloquei uma meia-calça 7/8 preta e a cinta-liga, que estava visível nas coxas. Fucei meu armário atrás dos meus coturnos, e fui para a cozinha tomar café.

– Pra onde você vai tão arrumada assim, Annabeth? – meu tio perguntou.

– Pra escola, ué.

– Achei que você tivesse que usar uniforme.

– Como se eu ligasse para isso.

Meu tio bufou e eu revirei os olhos. O legal é que, antes dele ir trabalhar pela manhã, ele era um saco, e eu também não tenho um humor muito agradável quando acordo, então as nossas conversas eram curtas e rápidas.

Eu até que estava gostando de morar com o meu tio. Ele ficava fora o dia inteiro, Gavin ficava na loja de armas e ele meio que deixava o carro comigo, e eu passei a conhecer Nova Iorque como ninguém nas últimas semanas. Já rodei o Central Park inteiro e achei um lugar que faz uma geléia incrível.

No fim de semana passado, eu dirigi algumas vezes por Manhattan até encontrar a Goode, e descobri que tem um Starbucks logo na esquina. Então eu paro no Starbucks e vou para a escola.

Vão me chamar de puta.

Tomei meu café da manhã, escovei os dentes e dei um jeito no meu cabelo. Passei um lápis preto e um batom vermelho, peguei minha bolsa com os materiais, me despedi do meu tio (que retribuiu com um aceno de cabeça) e fui até a vaga onde Gavin deixava o carro estacionado. Joguei a bolsa no banco de carona e acelerei pelo caminho até a Goode.

Bom, é óbvio que os nova-iorquinos não dirigem como os californianos. Eu dirigia muito rápido, pisando no acelerador sem dó e desviando dos carros com facilidade, enquanto os nova-iorquinos eram todos _zen_ e comportadinhos, dirigindo devagar e sem passar na frente de ninguém. Eles provavelmente deviam achar que eu estava bêbada, e eu ria com os xingamentos que eles jogavam e o movimento das mãos pelo vidro dos carros. Aquilo era hilário!

Estacionei no Starbucks, desci do carro e pedi um café. Não estava tão frio lá fora, ou talvez eu não sentisse muito frio mesmo. Assim que o café ficou pronto, voltei ao carro e dirigi até a Goode.

O estacionamento da escola estava lotado de Ferraris, Porsches, BMW's, Audi's, Land Rover's e mais algums carros luxuosos que eu nunca tinha sequer ouvido falar. Como se carros fossem muito importantes na vida das pessoas.

Eu não freei para estacionar o carro, e escolhi uma vaga bem onde os jogadores de futebol e as líderes de torcida estavam, só para implicar. Foi muito engraçado ouvir eles me xingando, e eu acabei gargalhando mais ainda em ver aqueles gravetinhos de líder de torcida abrindo a boca para me xingar.

Desci do carro e já estava de bom humor. Continuei bebendo meu café, que já estava morno, quando um menino começou a falar que eu poderia ter matado ele.

– Desculpa, é que eu não vi vocês, sabe – eu disse, irônica, sorrindo. O menino me xingou de mais alguns nomes que ao meu ver pareceram inofensivos, e eu continuei andando até a entrada da escola. Meu armário era o 618, e _Supermassive Black Hole_, Muse, começou a tocar nos fones do meu celular.

Acho que, nessa escola particular de gente rica, sempre que as portas se abrem as pessoas olham pra você te avaliando de cima a baixo. Ou talvez seja só porque eu era uma aluna nova. Só sei que, assim que cruzei as portas da escola, todos os olhares pousaram em mim, e eu continuei caminhando. Alguns estavam maravilhados e outros olhavam com cara de quem comeu e não gostou. Eu estava com vontade de rir da cada de bunda de algumas pessoas, mas me controlei para não perder a pose.

Ainda não tinha chegado no meu armário, mas vi todas as pessoas do site ali, reunidas. Os jogadores de futebol babando, líderes de torcida que olhavam pra mim com cara de bosta, as pessoas da detenção...

E, ao contrário do que eu previ, os caras até que eram fortinhos, não magricelas, mas ainda tinham cara de gay.

Depois de tanto andar por aquela escola, sendo seguida com os olhos de algumas pessoas e controlando a vontade de rir, cheguei no 618. Abri o armário, joguei minha bolsa lá dentro sem nenhum cuidado e peguei a folha que mostrava os meus horários. Meu café já estava frio, e eu precisava de um lixo para jogar ele fora.

Eu ia fechando o armário, quando outra pessoa fez isso pra mim.

– Oi – disse o loiro com a cicatriz no rosto que eu havia visto na detenção. Seus cabelos tinham um aspecto arenoso, como se fossem se desmantelar se você os esfregasse, seus olhos eram azuis, ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios e lembrava um duende, mas até que era bonitinho. – Eu sou Luke, Luke Castellan.

Ele estendeu a mão para me cumprimentar. Ah, não, gente querendo ser amigável. Pior, um jogador de futebol querendo ser amigável.

– Annabeth Chase – eu disse, o cumprimentando e sorrindo.

– Ah, você é nova aqui, não é?

– Percebeu pelo que, a roupa ou todos me encarando com cara de bosta?

Ele riu.

– Os dois. Aliás, gostei da sua roupa, Annabeth. Não é todo mundo que tem coragem de vestir espartilho pra vir para a escola.

– Fazer o que. Sem ofensas, mas eu não vou usar esse uniforme nojentinho, ninguém vai me obrigar.

– E então, porque está entrando na escola no meio do ano letivo? Se mudou para Nova Iorque há pouco tempo?

– Na verdade, eu sou da California. Eu fiz uma burrada e a minha mãe resolveu me deportar para o outro lado do país. Que agradável, não?

– Uau, a burrada foi feia, hein?

– Não, na verdade foi culpa de um professor miserável que não foi com a minha cara desde o primeiro dia em que ele começou a lecionar naquela escola de merda e...

Antes que eu continuasse a me empolgar em conversar com o Luke, três gravetinhas-líderes-de-torcida chegaram.

– Escuta aqui, amor – uma delas disse, com uma voz de taquara rachada. – Você é a dona daquele Land Rover, não é?

Luke revirou os olhos.

– Ain, Luke, deixa de ser chato! – disse a ruiva. – Só estamos nos enturmando com a _novata_ – ela disse novata como se fosse algum bicho peçonhento.

– Cala a boca, Rachel – a loira que estava falando voltou a dizer. – Você é ou não é a dona do Land Rover, querida?

– Querida, eu não sei muito bem se isso faz muito jus à você, mas sim, eu sou a dona do Land Rover.

A loira fez cara de tédio.

– Então escuta aqui amor, acho melhor tipo, você tirar seu carrinho de lá, porque tipo, aquela vaga é e-x-c-l-u-s-i-v-a pras líderes de torcida e atletas, entendeu?

– Primeiro, cria, não me chama de amor porque você não me conhece – falei. – E mais, não vi nada lá "reservando" aquela vaga pra você ou pra qualquer outro aluno daqui. E tipo, para de falar tipo, ok?

Luke riu, mas a gravetinho número 1 pareceu ofendida.

– Ainnnnn, que menina nojenta! – disse a gravetinho número 3, que até agora não tinha falado nada.

– Eu resolvo isso, Drew! – a gravetinho número 1 disse para a gravetinho número 3/Drew. – Escuta, amor, mesmo não estando reservada, sabe? Aquela vaga é tipo pra veteranos, você não pode entrar na escola e tipo achar que manda, sabe?

Revirei os olhos.

– Não, amor, eu não sei – eu disse. – E eu não vou tirar o meu carro de lá, a não ser se for pra passar com ele por cima de você.

A gravetinho número 1 pôs a mão no peito.

– Ninguém fala assim comigo! – ela estrilou. – Você sabe quem eu sou, novata?

– Não, e nem quero saber, obrigada. Você sabe quem eu sou, querida? A menina que não vai tirar o carro da vaga, então "tipo", acho melhor você "tipo" desistir.

A garota bateu o pé no chão e não se moveu. Aquela cena chegava a ser cômica.

– ARGHHHHHHHHH, você não sabe com quem está se metendo! Você vai tirar o carro de lá por bem ou por mal.

Dei uma golada no meu café, que estava frio.

– Eca, meu café tá frio – eu disse. – Não quero mais – completei, jogando todo o conteúdo do copo na cara daquela loirinha-graveto, que abriu a boca em forma de "O" e ameaçou começar a chorar. Abri o decote do seu traje de torcida e joguei o copo vazio lá dentro, então saí andando ao lado de Luke, enquanto a escola inteira ria atrás de nós.

– Qual é a sua primeira aula? – perguntei, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas Luke ainda estava surpreso e olhava para trás constantemente, como se a gravetinho fosse tacar uma faca nas minhas costas.

– Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer?

– Ah! Me desculpe, ela é sua coleguinha, não é? Líder de torcida, tima de futebol...

– O que? Não! Credo, eu odeio aquela menina.

– Então não sei ao que você está se referindo.

– Você jogou café na Calypso Atlas.

– Esse é o nome da gravetinho? Credo, os pais dela não tem um gosto pra nomes muito bom, hein? E porque Atlas? Ela é filha de um mapa?

Luke riu.

– Não, mas ela é a garota mais popular da Goode, e pode acabar com você em cinco segundos.

– Ela? Tem certeza? A gravetinho idiota coberta de café que estava chorando quando eu saí de lá? Hm, acho que não hein, Luke.

– O namorado dela pode.

– Ah, claro. Esqueci que gravetinhos da vida não sabem resolver os problemas sozinhas. Quem é o namorado da gravetinho?

– O capitão do time de futebol e o cara mais insuportável do planeta, Percy Jackson.

– COITADO! Deve ser péssimo para ele ter esse nome. Na California ele iria sofrer bullying. Mas... Espera, "o cara mais insuportável"?

Luke deu de ombros.

– É.

– Achei que vocês do time de futebol fossem amigos e bff's que superam tudo junto e trepam com as namoradas uns dos outros.

Luke riu.

– Não eu. Eu não estou no time pra isso, realmente gosto de jogar. Odeio o Percy e a "gangue" dele. Meus amigos são o Leo, o Nico e o Jason, o resto é resto.

– Resto é resto – repeti, assentindo. – Uau, é a primeira vez que os caras do time de futebol não são todos amiguinhos que ficam rebolando que nem umas putas pra ter atenção nas horas vagas.

Luke riu.

– Bom, Nico e Jason não fazem essas coisas. Você vai gostar deles, são legais. Ah, e os meus irmãos também estão no time, os Stoll. Eles são gêmeos.

– Não me apresente à eles, gêmeos me confundem.

– Acho que você vai acabar conhecendo eles mais cedo ou mais tarde. Hã, qual é a sua aula?

– Química – revirei os olhos. – Por favor, diga que também tem química agora.

Ele riu.

– Não, eu tenho inglês. Mas a minha próxima aula é de biologia.

– Vai à merda, Luke, a minha é de literatura. E depois geografia.

– Então nos vemos na aula de geografia, Annabeth – ele disse, e saiu em direção à sala de inglês.

Eu olhei o mapa que tinha atrás do horário, e o laboratório de química era do outro lado da escola, completamente oposto ao lado que eu estava. Dei meia volta e fui caminhando até lá, quando sinto alguém me agarrar pelo pulso. Ah, ótimo.

– Ei, você é a garota nova que derrubou café na Calypso? – perguntou um menino alto, de cabelos pretos desgrenhados e olhos verdes intensos. Eu revirei os olhos.

– Me solta, por favor? – respondi, puxando meu braço. – Sou, sou sim, e você quem é? O prefeito?

– Sou o namorado dela, Percy Jackson. E você é...?

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez. Aquele era o Percy Jackson? Bem, eu não gosto muito de pessoas novas, mas aquele cara era mesmo insuportável. Quem ele pensa que é pra agarrar o meu pulso no meio da escola?

– Ninguém que realmente te interesse, Jackson. Agora, com licença, eu tenho aula agora.

– Ou, ou, ou, licença? Onde pensa que vai? Pode ir me dizendo seu nome, gracinha – ele disse, agarrando meu pulso mais uma vez. Gracinha?

– Gracinha? Em que ano estamos, 1970? Meu deus hein, Jackson? Já está na hora de achar adjetivos mais adequados, não acha?

Ele forçou ainda mais as mãos no meu pulso.

– Seu nome, _gracinha_.

Revirei os olhos.

– Annabeth Chase. Tá satisfeito, meu querido? Agora posso ir para a aula ou o senhor rei da escola tem mais alguma pergunta a fazer?

Percy me soltou, e eu passei as mãos no lugar onde ele apertou.

– Escuta aqui, Annabeth. A Calypso me contou o que você fez e...

– Ah, claro, eu devia saber. Gravetinhos que desfilam por aí com modelidos cheios de bojo realmente não conseguem resolver seus problemas sozinhas. Lógico que elas têm que pedir ajuda ao namorado psicopata como se ele fosse fazer grandes coisas com a jaqueta do time que o faz parecer ainda mais gay do que ele é. Aliás, Percy, eu não quase te atropelei lá no estacionamento?

– É, foi você mesmo. Quem você pensa que é, hein, Chase? Alguma novata importante? Eu não sei quem são os seus pais, mas sei que eles não devem ter muito orgulho da filha que tem, pobre coitada.

– Uau, Jackson, é incrível que você e a sua namoradinha graveta sem cérebro usem os mesmos argumentos em uma discussão. Vocês se acham superiores a uma pessoa só porque ela é novata? Bem, esse tipo de pensamento mostra vocês são bem inferiores só por cogitarem usar argumentos desse tipo. E mais, eu passei por você quando cheguei, não passei? Ah, é. Você era o mais gay entre os gay's, que estava com uma sujeirinha bem no canto da boca, uma gota de saliva – eu disse, passando a mão no canto da boca dele, indicando onde a baba estava localizada. – Fecha a boca e vai cuidar da sua namorada antes que ela decida posar pra playboy e seja humilhada por não ter corpo suficiente.

Continuei andando até o laboratório de química, e ouvi Percy me xingando de alguma coisa, mas não prestei muita atenção. Ai, que garoto idiota! O que ele tem na cabeça, merda? Fiquei com vontade de dar um soco na cara daquele moleque babaca no meio da escola, mas achei melhor não.

Caminhei lentamente até a sala, e quando eu cheguei lá, a professora de química estava empinando a bunda quase tanto quanto Carolline enquanto escrevia fórmulas (que eu já aprendi) na lousa.

Bati na porta aberta, tentando formular quantas provocações eu ia fazer a professora devido a bunda empinada com calça justa que dava pra ver perfeitamente as cicatrizes de quando ela colocou silicone.

A professora se virou para mim com cara de tédio.

– Pessoal, essa é a aluna nova. Qual é seu nome, querida?

– Annabeth Chase – respondi, quase enfiando a mão na cara daquela vaca por me chamar de querida.

– Olá, Srta. Chase – ela continuou. – Aqui é o laboratório de química, eu sou a professora, Hécate. Prefiro que me chame de Hécate do que de senhora, por favor. Sua parceira de laboratório é... – ela olhou em seu caderno. – Thalia Grace!

Uma menina de cabelos pretos punk e olhos azuis elétricos levantou a mão. Ela era a menina da foto, que customizou o próprio uniforme.

– É, Thalia Grace é sua parceira, Srta. Chase. Sinta-se a vontade para contar a sua história, não é todo mundo que entra na escola no meio do ano letivo.

– Posso só me sentar?

A professora deu de ombros e voltou a empinar a bunda para escrever as fórmulas. Fiz uma careta e alguns alunos riram, então fui até a mesa onde Thalia estava.

– Oi – eu disse.

– Oi, Annabeth – ela respondeu sorrindo. – Você foi a menina nova que jogou café na Calypso, não foi?

– Uau, os boatos correm rápido por aqui.

– Nem me fale – ela disse. – Na verdade te reconheci pela roupa. Disseram que era uma aluna gótica, mas eu gostei. Queria ter coragem de fazer isso.

– Bom, eu já desfilei pela escola, quase atropelei o time de futebol e joguei café nas líderes de torcida, acho que realmente não ligam pra roupa que você está usando.

– Só até você conhecer o diretor, Dionísio. Ele é um mala sem alça. Eu estudo aqui há seis anos e ele ainda acha que meu nome é Thalita. Vai entender esse homem.

Eu ri.

– Mas enfim, voltando ao que você fez com a Calypso...

– Ah, não me diga que você também é líder de torcida? Você não é gravetinho que nem elas.

Ela riu.

– Gravetinho?

– É, aquelas meninas são tão magrelas e esqueléticas que podiam facilmente se passar por um esqueleto ambulante, não sei como conseguiram entrar pro time.

– Não, eu não sou líder de torcida... Eca, aliás. Odeio a Calypso, sempre quis fazer o que você fez.

– E porque nunca fez? Quer dizer, ela teve um surto básico e começou a chorar, nada que amedrontasse muito as pessoas.

– Ah, não é por isso. Ela namora o meu primo, Percy, e eu realmente não estou a fim de encrenca com ele.

– Percy é seu primo?

– Bem... É, tecnicamente. O seu pai foi adotado pelo meu avô, então nos jantares em família ele é meu "primo".

– Ahhhh tá, não dá pra acreditar que vocês são da mesma família. Você é toda legal e o Percy é tão blé.

Thalia riu.

– Blé? De onde é isso?

– Blé é tipo nojento, o som que você faz pra vomitar – eu disse, rindo. – É que eu sou da California.

– Ah, tá explicado. Por isso você estacionou que nem uma animal e quase atropelou todo mundo. Sabe, você podia fazer isso mais vezes, e da próxima vez não pare.

Eu assenti.

– Pode deixar!

Antes que continuássemos conversando, Hécate pigarreou lá da frente.

– Então, Srta. Chase, Srta. Grace, parecem que tem algo muito engraçado para compartilhar com a turma, não?

Thalia baixou a cabeça, e a professora ficou olhando pra mim.

– É, eu tenho uma coisa muito engraçada para compartilhar com a "turma", professora – eu disse, e Thalia me olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Sabe o que é? Então, eu estava só comentando com a Thalia que você bem que poderia parar de empinar essa sua bunda siliconada para escrever as fórmulas, porque estamos em uma sala de aula, não em um bordel.

A professora arregalou os olhos, e a sala inteira riu.

– Srta. Chase, mais respeito!

– Eu vou te respeitar, professora, claro, assim que você parar de fazer colsplay de prostituta e escrever na lousa direito, ninguém precisa se curvar dessa maneira pra escrever míseras fórmulas, e mais, se você realmente tiver que se empinar em suas profissões futuras, não use calças apertadas nem nada que dê uma perfeita visão das cicatrizes de quando você colocou silicone na bunda, ok?

A professora abriu a boca em forma de "O" e parecia estar prestes a chorar. Mas só parecia mesmo. Ela veio até mim com a postura firme e me encarou.

– Sala do diretor, Srta. Chase. AGORA.

– Hmmm, não, obrigada. Eu estou bem aqui.

A sala inteira emitiu ruídos estranhos.

– Sala do diretor, Srta. Chase – ele repetiu.

– Não, professora. Eu não posso ser mandada para a direção por expressar a minha opinião. E mais, foi a senhora quem pediu para eu compartilhar a coisa engraçada com a turma, não foi por livre e espontânea vontade que eu disse isso.

A professora pegou meu pulso e me arrastou para fora da sala, enquanto eu berrava que aquilo era sequestro e que ela ia me estuprar, atraindo a atenção dos professores que estavam nas salas por onde passávamos.

Finalmente chegamos à direção, e ela nem sequer bateu na porta da sala, ela me empurrou lá para dentro. O diretor ergueu os olhos. Era um sujeito careca e gordinho, lembrava um querubim. Devia ter uns 40 anos.


	5. Still in the jungle

_Welcome to the jungle, it get worse here everyday._

– Bom-dia, Hécate.

– Dioniso, essa aluna...

– Sh – ele fez um sinal com a mão para que a professora parasse e recomeçasse a frase.

– Me desculpe, Sr. D, essa aluna estava conversando em plena sala de aula e ousou falar que eu empino a bunda e ainda teve a audácia de pedir para que eu empinasse menos na hora de escrever as fórmulas.

Sr. D baixou os óculos e olhou para mim.

– Isso é verdade, Srta...?

– Chase – eu respondi. – Annabeth Chase.

O diretor sorriu.

– Ah, Srta. Chase. Hécate, pode me deixar a sós com a Srta. Chase? Garanto-lhe que vou dar a punição adequada para esse tipo de comportamento.

Hécate assentiu e se retirou da sala. Eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras de couro e coloquei os pés para cima da mesa.

– Escuta, Dioniso, aquela mulher perguntou porque eu estava rindo, eu respondi porque eu estava rindo. Ela praticamente pediu por isso.

– Srta. Chase, peço-lhe que tire os pés da minha mesa e se sente direito.

Eu não me movi.

– Por favor, Annie Bell.

– Annabeth – o corrigi.

– Tanto faz. Escuta, Annie Bell, eu fiquei sabendo do que a senhora fez na outra escola e as razões da expulsão. Sua mãe escolheu esta escola justamente porque foi o lugar onde ela estudou quando tinha a sua idade. Ela implorou que eu te deixasse ficar sem ser expulsa, mas você está dificultando as coisas.

Revirei os olhos.

– É Annabeth.

– Tanto faz, Annie Bell. Você tem notas incríveis para alguém que faz tanta zorra e não presta atenção nas aulas, por isso foi aceita. Eu não irei te expulsar com facilidade, senhorita, sugiro que não tente fazer isso.

– Eu não tentei fazer nada! Aquela mulher louca que me pediu pra falar porque eu estava rindo E EU FALEI!

– Silêncio, Srta. Chase. Detenção pelo resto da semana pelo seu comportamento.

Arregalei os olhos e fiquei boquiaberta.

– Por responder o que ela pediu? Não vejo consistência nenhuma nessa detenção, Dioniso! ELA ME ARRASTOU A FORÇA ATÉ AQUI, PELO PULSO, E O SENHOR NÃO FAZ NADA?

– Silêncio, Annie Bell. Pode aguardar na direção até a sua próxima aula em... Uma hora.

– MAS FOI ELA QUE...

– Por favor, saia.

Levantei da cadeira batendo o pé, e fiz questão de bater a porta com força quando saí da sala do diretor. Me joguei em uma das cadeiras vagas da direção, ao lado de uma menina de cabelos castanhos escorridos, a menina que estava na detenção nas fotos.

– Detenção? – ela perguntou.

Eu bufei.

– Diretor filho da égua – eu disse. – Eu não fiz nada, NADA!

– Eu sei bem como é – ela disse, chutando o nada. – Odeio esse diretor. Tenho que cumprir detenção pelo resto do semestre porque bati em um menino.

– Ah, fala sério! O menino deve ter merecido!

– E MERECEU! – ela concordou. – Mas não, como ele é do time de futebol, tem que ser paparicado.

Revirei os olhos.

– Argh, odeio isso. Parece que eles são feitos de outro material, mas é a mesma merda.

A menina assentiu.

– Eu sou Clarisse – ela disse, por fim. – E você é a menina que derrubou café na Calypso.

– Vou ficar conhecida aqui por isso?

– É possível. Mas o que ela fez pra você derrubar café nela?

– Ela surtou, encheu a boca de "tipo's" e disse que eu tinha estacionado na vaga dela.

– Ah! Sei onde você estacionou. Perto de um cadillac 1968 azul e branco, onde alguns metidos estavam conversando?

– É!

– É, Calypso acha que aquela vaga é só dela, porque o namorado é o dono do cadillac.

– Aquele tal de Percy?

– Esse mesmo. Não suporto aquele menino, é por causa dele que Dioniso resolveu me dar detenção eterna.

– Espera, você bateu no Percy?

– Bati.

– Oh, meu Deus! Posso te abraçar? Você merece todo o meu respeito, aquele menino é completamente INSUPORTÁVEL.

– EU SEI! Aleluia alguém que não fica babando ovo dele!

– Argh, credo! Depois de eu ter jogado café na cara da gravetinho, que é namorada dele, ele ficou puto e veio falar comigo bancando o machão, crente que estava abafando ou dando medo em alguma coisa!

– Gravetinho?

– É, aquela namorada ridícula de tão magra dele, a filha do mapa.

– Filha do mapa?

– É, o nome dela não é Calypso Atlas? Atlas é mapa, então ela é filha de um mapa.

Clarisse riu.

– Taí, gostei de você. Já tem lugar para almoçar?

– Hm, na verdade, não. Quer dizer, eu não sei. Na aula de química tinha essa menina bem legal, sabe, a Thalia e...

– Thalia Grace?

– É.

– Ah, ela é minha amiga também. Só que ela é bem "santinha" aos olhos dos professores.

Eu ri.

– Pareceu mesmo! E, antes disso, tinha o Luke Castellan, mas eu não sei se eu vou almoçar com ele...

– Ah! O Luke é super de boa, ele sempre almoça com a gente. O Leo, Nico e o Jason também. Você vai gostar deles, são o contrário do Percy.

– Gosto de quem não é insuportável.

Clarisse riu, e continuamos conversando. A hora que eu tinha que esperar na direção passou muito rápido, e por sorte ela também tinha literatura e depois geografia. Eu só ia encontrar com Thalia e Luke novamente na aula de geografia.

Entramos na sala, e desta vez eu não estava atrasada. Claro, é fácil chegar na hora certa se não tem um psicopata tentando te confrontar porque você jogou café frio na namorada dele.

Entrei na sala e sentei em uma cadeira no fundo, e Clarisse se sentou logo na minha frente. Como ainda estava razoavelmente cedo, algumas cadeiras ainda estavam vazias, tipo as duas ao meu lado. Eu torci para que não fosse alguém insuportável que se sentasse ali.

Clarisse se virou para trás e ficou falando sobre quem estava naquela aula de literatura. Aparentemente, uma das gravetinhos, a ruiva que eu esqueci o nome, iria assistir àquela aula. E, antes que eu começasse a falar sobre aquele cabelo de farmácia, o horror entrou na sala de aula e se sentou ao meu lado.

– Porque esse fedido tinha que se sentar ao meu lado? – eu perguntei à Clarisse, quando Percy Jackson se sentou ao meu lado. Ela riu e deu de ombros.

– Ele ainda deve estar querendo uma explicação para você ter jogado café na namoradinha graveto dele.

Eu ri com o "namoradinha graveto".

Alguns minutos depois, um menino alto, meio desengonçado e ruivo se sentou do meu outro lado. Percy olhou e quase pulou por cima de mim para falar com o ruivinho.

– E aí, Grover! – ele disse, se ajoelhando na minha mesa. Grover sorriu.

– Ei, Percy! Não sabia que também estava em literatura!

– É, pois é cara, eu pedi pra mudar de turma depois do semestre passado, mas não devia ter feito isso – ele disse, olhando para mim. – Ei, Grover, já conhece Annabeth Chase? A menina que quase te atropelou no estacionamento e jogou café na Calypso.

Grover olhou pra mim e acenou com a cabeça.

– Annabeth Chase? Estranho, eu já vi esse nome em algum lugar. A propósito, eu sou Grover, Grover Underwood.

Minha cabeça pareceu estalar. Aquele não podia ser o Grover, meu melhor amigo quando eu tinha 7 anos, podia? Cara! Não, deve ser algum menininho gay com o mesmo nome. Grover era muito gente boa, nunca ia se meter com um metido que nem o Percy.

Não custa perguntar.

– Grover? Grover, você já morou na California? – perguntei.

– Já, quando eu tinha uns 7 ou 8 anos. Com 11 voltei para Nova Iorque.

Eu fiquei um minuto em silêncio, esperando que ele se lembrasse. Ele parecia estar pensando, olhando fixo para o nada. Então arregalou os olhos.

– ANNABETH? ANNIE, DA CMOSC?

Eu assenti, sorrindo. Ele correu para me abraçar.

– OH, MEU DEUS! COMO VOCÊ ESTÁ DIFERENTE! – ele disse. – Não acredito que tenha vindo para Nova Iorque! O que você aprontou, hein? Foi pior do que abaixar as calças no meio da sala de aula?

Eu e ele caímos na gargalhada, enquanto Clarisse olhava para nós com uma cara de "masoq" e Percy se sentiu arrependido por ter nos apresentado.

– Nossa, você nem imagina! Depois eu te falo, Grover, me passa o seu número pra gente conversar depois!

– CLARO – ele disse, sem pensar duas vezes. Pegou uma caneta e um papel, e me entregou. Eu peguei a caneta e passei meu celular pra ele, mas escrevi no braço mesmo. – E me adiciona no facebook também! Vou te mandar uma solicitação.

– Ok! – eu disse, e me sentei de volta na cadeira. Percy ainda estava ajoelhado na mesa, com uma cara de reflexão.

– Caham – eu pigarreei, e Percy se virou para mim. – Será que pode sair de cima da minha mesa, por favor? Obrigada.

Percy voltou a se sentar na cadeira, e ainda fuzilava Grover com os olhos. Clarisse se virou para trás.

– Ok, pode me explicar isso! De onde você conhece o Grover? E o que você fez pra vir parar aqui? E que história é essa de abaixar as calças?

Eu ri e contei à Clarisse sobre quando eu tinha 10 anos, e os meninos cantaram que eu tinha feito xixi na calça porque o bebedouro me deu um banho, e ao invés de partir pra cima deles eu abaixei a saia e entrei na cantoria. Clarisse ria enquanto eu falava.

– Oh, meu deus! Você é louca, Annabeth! – ela disse, depois que eu contei a história. – Nunca conheci nenhuma criança de 10 anos que não tenha chorado quando as calças molharam.

– Bem, agora conhece! – eu respondi, rindo. – Grover era meu melhor amigo na época, e a culpa de eu ter vindo parar aqui foi de um professor maldito e filho da puta que estava fuçando nas coisas erradas!

– Argh, ele era tipo o Dioniso?

– Mil vezes pior que o Dioniso! Ele era ridículo, nunca foi com a minha cara, implicava comigo por nenhum motivo conhecido! Odiava aquele cara, com todas as minhas forças.

– Uau, qual era o nome dele?

– Klaus... Klaus alguma coisa. Não lembro o sobrenome, era alguma coisa muito complicada que nenhum ser humano deve saber falar até hoje. Podemos falar de alguma coisa sem ser o Klaus?

Antes que Clarisse emendasse um assunto, o professor entrou na sala.

– Bom dia, pessoal.

– Professor, professor! – gritou Percy. – Temos uma aluna nova.

Me virei para ele querendo matá-lo, mas ele só sorriu sarcasticamente.

– Ah, eu já fiquei sabendo, Perseu – Quíron disse. – Annabeth Chase, certo? Filha de Atena Chase?

Houve um pequeno burburinho quando eles souberam meu sobrenome, e de quem eu era filha. Tive vontade de me esconder debaixo da terra, detesto ser comparada com a minha mãe.

– Aquela arquiteta? – perguntou um. Quíron assentiu.

– Os boatos sobre ela são verdade? – perguntou outro.

– Que boatos? – perguntou Clarisse.

– Sabe, que ela é gostosa, usa roupas rock n' roll, quase atropelou o time de futebol e espremeu café na blusa daquela metida da... Desculpe, da Calypso – o mesmo respondeu.

– Sr. Di Angelo, mais respeito, por favor – o professor pediu. – Annabeth, porque não se levanta e comprova os tais boatos?

Eu revirei os olhos e me levantei. O menino que tinha respondido à Clarisse sorriu profundamente, e quase todos os outros meninos ali também. Até Grover.

– É, os boatos são verdade, ela é gostosa – o menino disse, e Clarisse riu.

– Por favor, Di Angelo – o professor pediu. – Bem, Annabeth, eu sou Quíron, professor de literatura. Espero que tenha se adaptado à Goode High School. Sabe, eu me lembro da sua mãe. Você tem os olhos dela.

Eu dei um sorriso sarcástico e voltei a me sentar na cadeira, sem falar mais nada.

– Então, terceiro ano, vamos ler O Menino de Pijama Listrado hoje. Quem não tem o livro pode se sentar com o colega do lado, mas eu peço que comprem logo ele, pois será um dos livros-tema do nosso trabalho, que vale metade da nota final do semestre.

Por sorte, eu tinha o livro, e Percy também. Ainda bem, não sou muito fã de trabalho em dupla com pessoas detestáveis. Grover sempre foi certinho, então presumi que ele também tinha o livro.

Quíron começou a ler os primeiros capítulos, e a primeira coisa que eu quis fazer com aquele livro foi jogá-lo pela janela (ou usar ele para bater na cabeça do Klaus). Na boa, ele era MUITO entediante. Me concentrei em tudo, menos na bosta do livro.

Quando olhei para o lado, Grover já estava na segunda página do quinto capítulo, e eu estava na primeira página do segundo capítulo. Folheei o livro rapidamente até estar junto com eles. A sorte foi que, antes que Quíron acabasse o quinto capítulo, o sinal tocou. Aula de geografia, aleluia!

– Bem, Annabeth, que aula você tem agora? – Grover perguntou.

– Hmmm... Geografia, e depois do almoço inglês.

– Ah, que pena, eu tenho química – ele disse, dando de ombros. – Nos vemos no refeitório, então.

– Claro – eu disse. Clarisse apareceu do meu lado.

– Não me diga que conseguiu um almoço na mesa do time de futebol.

– O QUE? Eca! Tá ficando louca, Clarisse? Grover era meu amigo, só isso. O resto é nojento.

Clarisse riu.

– Anda, vamos logo para a aula de geografia.

– Quem está nessa aula?

– Ah, você vai amar. Acho que a aula vai ser cheia de emoções. Luke, Thalia, Nico, Calypso...

– AH NÃO! A GRAVETINHO?

– É, a gravetinho – ela disse, rindo. – Mas nenhuma das líderes de torcida está nessa aula, nem ninguém do time de futebol que gosta dela, então ela não vai se meter com você.

– Ah, poxa! Eu queria que ela se metesse comigo. Adoro brigar.

Clarisse riu.

– Bom, a Calypso é imprevisível. Nunca se sabe o que ela vai fazer.

– Espero que ela surte – eu disse.

Arranquei mais risadas de Clarisse enquanto íamos até a aula de geografia. Chegamos lá adiantadas, assim como em literatura. Dessa vez, o fundo da sala estava cheio.


End file.
